Algo casual
by AutumnRose745
Summary: Otro día normal en la casa de Shindou, todo parecía ir tan común hasta que al pianista le entraron una ganas inmensas de sexo. Pero esta vez no estaría abajo... One-shot. Rantaku. Lemmon.


**¡Hola, queridas! Volví, espero que me hayan extrañado. ＼(o^▽^o)/**

**Y vuelvo con un lemmon de estos dos. La verdad es mi primer lemmon, así que puede tener algunos errores, pero aprenderé de ellos!**

**Antes de empezar me gustaría dejar esta música que me ayudó bastante a escribir, es altamente recomendable que lean el fic mientras escuchan: **

**/watch?v=B1DOvP7O6BE **

**/watch?v=j6EJBV-V_fw **

**/watch?v=Kuw8YjSbKd4 **

**/watch?v=OloXRhesab0  
**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Algo casual.**

**[One-shot]**

Kirino fue lanzado con algo de brusquedad a la pared, su ''oponente'' tenía más fuerza de la que pensaba, su mirada se intentaba enfocar en algo pero no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, antes de reaccionar fue acorralado en la pared con el brazo de su amigo. Cerró los ojos por inercia y se cubrió un poco con los brazos.

Al bajar la guardia se encontró con la expresión más lujuriosa que había visto en Shindou, tenía una media sonrisa, se mordía los labios, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro desnudando por completo todo el cuerpo de kirino con la mirada, en esos orbes se podía notar las malas intenciones que tenía el castaño. Y es que ahora estaba en realidad encendido.

El pelirrosado no lo podía reconocer a su mejor amigo, las inmensas ganas de satisfacer sus necesidades lo habían transformado. Así no era como generalmente las cosas se desarrollaban.

-¡Basta, Shindou! -Lo empujó sin pensarlo mucho, se sentía bastante incómodo con lo que estaba pasando.

Este sólo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, dándose cuenta de como había estado actuando. Desvió la mirada, un leve sonrojo se alcanzaba a notar en sus mejillas por la vergüenza y las lágrimas que ya se asomaban e intentaba contener con todas sus fuerzas.

Avergonzado solo le dio la espalda al de ojos azules. Aun recargado en la pared, Kirino notaba lo que había pasado. Shindou necesitaba estar arriba por lo menos una vez. Y es por lo mismo que el pelirrosado se sentía incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse inferior.

-Ah, lo lamento.

Volteó desconcertado por la frase.

-¿Eh?

-Sí. La lamento, no debí haber reaccionado así.

-No te preocupes, Kirino. Fue mi culpa no debí de haberte forzado así.

Kirino se acercó a el, sonriendo. Silencioso llegó hasta su oído. Shindou se estremeció y sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda al sentir inesperadamente el calido aliento de su amigo en la oreja.

-Adelante... -Susurró seductivamente.

Takuto volteó completamente sonrojado por la acción de su compañero, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído por semejante belleza. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo acercó hasta que sus labios se toparon, no tardaron mucho en profundizar el beso.

Fueron avanzando sin darse cuenta, hasta topar con la pared de nuevo. Su respiración se aceleraba drásticamente. Ranmaru recargó su cabeza en la pared, dejándose llevar por su amigo.

Un vaivén de lenguas se empezó a ejecutar, ambas bailaban como si fuera la primera vez, descubriéndose una a la otra. Shindou empezó a tomar el control de la situación, esta sería su mejor jugada. Al separarse por aire le levantó la camiseta verde, lentamente, sintiendo cada músculo de su espalda ligeramente marcada por el entrenamiento de fútbol.

Kirino abrazaba con un brazo el cuello del castaño, con la mano libre liberaba cada uno de los botones de la camisa de Shindou hasta que por fin se deshizo de la estorbosa prenda.

Sus cuerpos cada vez se encontraban más juntos, hasta que el miembro del pianista, ya despierto, rozó sin querer al del defenasa. Este se sonrojo mucho ya que el también estaba bastante sensible, aún así quería repetirlo. Empezó a mover las caderas provocando fricción, despertando más a su propio ''amiguito'' mientras el castaño se hundía en ligeras sensaciones que le provocaban placer, intentando controlar su respiración y soltando uno que otro suspiro. Sin embargo, esto no se iba a quedar así y Ranmaru ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

Tomó los hombros del castaño y lo puso contra la pared, salió de su boca para enfocarse en su cuello, esparciendo besos y de vez en cuando lamía. Bajando lentamente hacia su pecho parando un poco para besar sus pezones ya que su amigo amaba que hiciera eso, hasta seguir a su abdomen, llegando a la zona deseada. Eso si, no dejo ni un centímetro de piel sin su beso.

Se hincó. Se encontró con su pantalón, comenzó a deshacerse del cinto, desabotonar y bajar muy lentamente el zipper. Shindou fruncía ligeramente el ceño, su erección ya le empezaba a doler.

Mientras Kirino seguía en lo suyo. Observo el miembro que ya se distinguía con perfección aunque aun tuviera el boxer puesto.

Comenzó a besarlo por encima de la prenda, el castaño no pudo evitar soltar un gran gemido, que hizo que el pelirrosa soltara una risita.

-A-ah, por favor... Kirino.

-Vamos, por lo menos déjame jugar un poco. -Comentó divertido, guiñándole un ojo.

Shindou no podía más y por inercia tomó la cabeza de su contrario y la acerco a su miembro. Ranmaru rió un tanto más fuerte.

-Ok, si tanto insistes. -Por fin bajó su boxer para dejar descubierta su erección y comenzar a masajearla lento con la mano.

-¿Cómo debería empezar? ¿Algo tímido... -Se detuvo para empezar a besar la punta - O debería ser algo más atrevido? -Y después de esto lo soltó empezó a lamer la base, para recorrer con su lengua toda la extensión de esta.

-¡Lo que sea! S-solo empieza ya...

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, ya que amaba que su pianista rogara por más. Pronto obedeció y se puso en cuatro, Shindou sintió el ardiente aliento de Kirino acercarse a la punta y lo introdujo a su boca, comenzó a subir y bajar con precisión, mientras que el otro trataba de evitar soltar los gemidos. Ranmaru daba vueltas por todo lugar, aunque ya era bien conocido, nunca se cansaba de explorarlo.

El castaño se sentía en el cielo, no tenía idea de como su pelirrosado lo lograba, pero simplemente hacía que sintiera las mejores oleadas de placer y sólo con la boca. Sentía como iba y venía, su lengua delineando cada contorno y vena de su miembro, pero en esos momentos se sentía culpable porque quería que su amigo se sintiera igual.

Bajó sus dedos y le indicó a kirino que los lamiera. Esté, obediente y juguetón, los lamió con seducción, lo que prendió mucho más al músico. Fue acercando su mano hacia su espalda baja, aparto los pantalones que estorbaban y llegó hasta la entrada de Ranmaru.

El pelirrosado sintió sus mejillas arder, al percibir los húmedos dedos de Takuto. Era una sensación totalmente nueva para el y quería más, pero por alguna extraña razón Shindou no seguía. Paró con el miembro y volteó a ver a su contrario, este también lo veía.

-¿Porqué te detienes?

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Nunca te he preparado...

-No importa, adelante.

Respiró profundo, tomó todo el aire posible y le indicó su amigo que ya estaba listo. El otro acató y deslizó sus dedos dentro del estrecho lugar. Kirino empezó a respirar pesadamente mientras intentaba no gemir ya que era demasiado pronto. Para contener los gemidos volvió a empezar con el miembro, pero ahora mucho mejor, por el estímulo que recibía.

Takuto estaba extasiado, era el mejor oral que había recibido hasta ahora, se deshizo de la pena y empezó a soltar los sonidos de placer sin remordimiento alguno. Empezó a mover con más agilidad sus dedos dentro de su amado, abriéndolos para dilatar más su deseada entrada.

Ambos estaban extasiados en ese momento, el pelirrosado se empeñaba en dar lo mejor y vaya que lo estaba logrando, el pianista movía ligeramente las caderas para ayudar a su amigo en la tarea hasta que sintió algo que algo venía dentro de el.

-¡Ki-Kirino, me vengo!

Pero justo antes de que se cumpliera dicha acción Ranmaru paró, dejó en paz al miembro de su amigo.

-Aun no. Todavía debes entrar.

Shindou se quedó perplejo ante la reacción de su amigo, pero tenía razón.

-Pero todavía no estás listo.

-¿Qué esperas entonces?

Se fueron a la cama y se quitaron lo que les faltaba de ropa, estando ya juntos Shindou tomó el trasero de Kirino y lo levantó, tenía su entrada justo frente a el. Era tan tentadora...

-¿Porqué tardas tanto Shin...

En eso fue interrumpido por una sensación completamente placentera. Shindou lamía su entrada cómo todo un manjar.

Era una zona muy sensible y el defensa no pudo evitar soltar un gemido fuerte, sin embargo el castaño no se distrajo, al contrario, le agradó saber que lo disfrutaba tanto cómo el lo hacía.

Siguió con su labor, dando vueltas a ese cálido lugar, probando cada centímetro que no había sido tocado antes, mientras que el otro aceleraba la respiración y suspiraba repetidamente, se sentía en el paraíso pero aun quería más, podría acostumbrarse a eso. No tardó mucho para iniciar con los dedos de nuevo, esta vez entraron los dos, empezando a moverse más.

Kirino abrazaba fuertemente un almohada, era a lo único que se podía aferrar por ahora, su cara estaba completamente roja y se alarmaba porque en serio disfrutaba eso, más de lo que debería.

El defensa se dio el lujo de empezar a gemir sin vergüenza alguna. Sentir algo dentro de el era bastante bueno y excitante más si era Takuto, ahora sabía porque a veces le pedía sexo a gritos.

-M-más... Shin… más...

Sonrió ampliamente, para ser la primera vez que le tocaba estar arriba lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Introdujo el tercer dedo con cuidado, para escuchar al pelirrosado gritar su nombre e implorar por más y así siguió con el cuarto.

Ya estaba listo, su entrada ya estaba preparada. Kirino advirtió esto y se sentó en la cama para sentarse en los muslos del pianista, abrazando con sus piernas su cintura, haciendo que ambos miembros se volvieran a rozar pero sin prenda alguna. Ranmaru volvió a mover las caderas con intensidad, para despertar más al ''amiguito'' de Shindou

El pelirrosa levantó las caderas, para indicar que estaba listo.

-¿Estás seguro? -Preguntó aun desconfiado, ya que recordó la primera vez que el fue penetrado.

-Si no estuviera seguro ¿Haría esto? -Dicho esto le plantó un buen beso en los labios mientras que con una mano libre tomó el pene del capitán y se lo acercaba a la entrada. El castaño se sonrojo por esta acción, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer.

-Bien. Toma aire. -Dijo para acomodarse bien, sostuvo la esbelta cintura del defensa y se fue acercando con cautela.

El pelirrosa sintió la punta acercarse, hasta que sintió una gran presión, ya había entrado. Takuto se fue abriendo paso lentamente dentro de Kirino. A este le costaba respirar, pero sólo abrazó la morena espalda de Shindou, aferrándose a ella con las uñas como si su vida dependiera de ello y hundió su cara en los hombros de su amigo, buscando ese efecto de protección.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo, Ranmaru comenzó a mover las caderas muy lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse, sin soltar a su amado. El otro decidió que el debía empezar al ritmo que necesitara.

Ambos estaban rojos, la temperatura aumentaba bastante y aceleraban la respiración.

-Shindou... por favor, muévete.

-¿Perdón? -Sonrió. No lo quería lastimar, sin embargo eso no le evitaría jugar un poco con el.

-A-ah, no me hagas esto.

-Vamos, sólo pídelo. Pero más fuerte.

-Por favor...muévete... -Apenas podía hablar.

-¿Qué? No escuché.

-¡Ya cógeme, Takuto! Por favor...

-Está bien.

Sonriendo por su triunfo inició a moverse cómo le había ordenado. Ahí dentro estaba demasiado estrecho, con todo y la buena preparación que le había dado, al empezar a desenvolverse sentía como las uñas de Kirino se enterraban en su piel y escuchaba los suspiros que dejaba salir.

Ranmaru rogaba por más, seguía moviendo las caderas haciendo que el capitán llegara más profundo. No sintió dolor, ya que lo había preparado bien, desde el principio sólo pudo sentir deleite. Kirino aumentó la velocidad, con algo de esfuerzo, emitiendo sonidos placenteros. Música para los oídos de Shindou.

Mientras la estrecha entrada le provocaba nuevas sensaciones al capitán. Quería aumentar la velocidad pero seguía teniendo miedo de herirlo.

-Vamos, ya no te contengas. -Susurró entre gemidos en su oído.

Al castaño le alegro oír eso, el vaivén en su cadera aumentó considerablemente, haciendo gritar al pelirrosa con fuerza. El sudor les resbalaba por todas partes, pero eso no importaba, ambos se sentían cómo nunca, no querían parar ni un minuto.

Kirino dejó caer su peso sobre Shindou, mientras este hacía una envestida. El defensa soltó el grito más fuerte de toda la tarde, había llegado a su punto.

-¡Ah Shindou ahí! -Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar.

Cayó de espaldas en la cama, el castaño quedó sobre el sin salir de su interior. Ahora era responsabilidad del músico hacer sentir a su amado en el paraíso. Cosa que se había vuelto sencilla.

Tomó una pierna del ojiazul, levantándola para aumentar el contacto con cada envestida. Cada vez que tocaba ese apretado punto el castaño se sentía de maravilla, se encontraba en un mar de placer inexplicable. El sólo pensar que complacía a su querido le hacía feliz.

Shindou, extasiado, sostuvo la delgada cintura de Ranmaru y la acercó bruscamente a su cuerpo, aumentando la velocidad y el contacto, mientras que su compañero no paraba de gemir, un hilo delgado de saliva caía por la comisura de su boca.

El pianista ya estaba terminando, pero debía asegurarse que ambos se vinieran juntos. Soltó solo una mano de su cintura y comenzó a masajear el miembro de Kirino a lo que se arqueó fascinado.

-¡AH! ¡Shindou m-me vengo!

Al escuchar esto, Takuto solo reaccionó para dar su última envestida, con la que llegó a introducir todo su miembro dentro de Ranmaru, lo dejo inmóvil por unos segundos a la vez que ambos gritaban al unisono, habían llegado al orgasmo. Y habían tocado un pedazo de cielo juntos.

El pianista sembró su semilla dentro, mientras que la de Kirino se esparció por todo su pecho. Shindou cayó rendido sobre su amigo. Ambos estaban jadeantes, intentando regular su respiración.

-¿Estás bien? -Pregunto el de ojos guindo.

-Mejor que nunca. ¿Sabes? Duraste mucho, aguantaste bastante bien. -Shindou sonrió sabiendo que había hecho un buen trabajo.

El castaño solo se movió un poco hacia el lado para no pesarle tanto a su querido y se recostó sobre su pecho. Después de tanto ejercicio, un descanso era bien merecido. Besó su frente y así, uno sobre el otro se quedaron profundamente dormidos...

* * *

Una maid de pelo moreno se quedó perpleja con los ojos abiertos como platos, había presenciado absolutamente todo, no podía creerlo. Cerró con cuidado el picaporte del que se había arrepentido abrir desde un principio.

Antes de salir a toda máquina y fingir que eso nunca había pasado notó a otra maid de cabello naranja observando sonriente por un pequeño agujero en la pared que daba a la habitación del joven amo. Ella había visto lo mismo, pero a propósito.

-D-desde cuándo ellos... tú... -Intentó cuestionar, pero de la impresión había olvidado el habla.

La otra se quedó con una expresión rígida, sin ninguna expresión en especial, solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la vista fija en la otra. Con eso contestó.

-Desde cuándo no.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado. Me divertí bastante escribiéndolo. (o -ω-)ﾉﾞ**

**Si alguna de ustedes puso la música mientras leían, no se asusten. Siempre pensé que Shindou tiene esa música en su cuarto y cuando lo hace con Kirino no la quita así que esta de fondo de ambientación. Perdón por eso.**

**Una vez más espero que les haya gustado y espero que dejen un lindo review~  
**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye~!**


End file.
